


Seven Minutes In Limbo

by jessalae



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Longest minute of my life,” Hardison says. He accidentally glances down, then swallows hard and squeezes his eyes shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes In Limbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts).



> Happy fandom_stocking, boosette! The world needs more Parker/Hardison makeouts, so here you go. :)

Hardison is okay with this. Really. Just fine and dandy. Sure, he’s dangling from the bottom of an elevator — which is already fifteen stories above the ground and rising steadily — but at this point in his career that’s nothing new. This is so not the worst experience he’s had in an elevator shaft, either. For one thing, he’s right side up; for another, Parker is here with him, her arms slung around his neck as she counts the floor numbers passing them by. “Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one—”

Then there’s a clunk, and the elevator shudders to a halt just under floor 22.

“Uh-oh,” Parker sing-songs quietly.

“What just happened?” Hardison demands. “Guys, what’s going on? Eliot?”

Over their earbuds, Eliot swears eloquently. “Someone cut the power to the building. It’s pitch black in here.”

“Yeah, and the elevator stopped,” Parker says.

“Okay, we can use this,” Nate says. Hardison can practically hear the gears turning in his head. “The backup generators should kick in any minute, and if we can get power back to the elevator and lights but not the alarms, that’ll actually make this easier.”

“I’m heading down to the basement now,” Eliot says.

“Good. When you get there, look for generator number seven. Make sure it stays off.”

“What do we do?” Hardison asks, his voice about an octave higher than he’d like it to be.

“Stay put,” Nate says. “You’ll be on your way to the thirty-sixth floor again in a minute.”

Hardison nods several times and takes a deep breath through his nose. “I’m fine,” he mutters to himself. “I’m okay, this is fine.”

“Yep,” Parker says cheerfully. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know, because I’m two hundred feet in the air attached to an elevator with a carabiner, and now things are going wrong with the plan?”

Parker rolls her eyes. “Nate said we’ll be moving again in a minute.”

“Longest minute of my life,” Hardison says. He accidentally glances down, then swallows hard and squeezes his eyes shut.

Parker’s arms unfold from around his shoulders, and her hands come up to frame the sides of his face. Her skin feels amazingly cool against his flushed face. When Hardison opens his eyes, she’s smiling wickedly at him.

“Let’s hope so,” she says, and closes the few inches of space between their faces.

Her lips are just as cool as her hands, soft but insistent against his mouth. She swallows his panicked breaths, strokes his forehead, grazes his bottom lip with her teeth. The tension in Hardison’s neck and shoulders disappears, and he tilts his head to kiss her back. Parker swipes the tip of her tongue over his mouth, then pulls back until their lips are just touching, making him follow her forward. She does it again, laughing under her breath, and finally lets him catch up, kissing him deeply. Hardison wraps an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She shudders a bit and licks the corner of his mouth, hooking one leg around his knees. Her lips are hot, now, and slick with saliva. Hardison forgets where he is, forgets what he was doing, and pours all his energy into kissing Parker.

They barely pause when the elevator shudders into motion again, pulling them up past floor 22, 23, 24, and beyond. Hardison’s eyes are closed, but Parker must be paying attention, because she pulls away right as they reach floor 36, planting one last wet kiss just to the side of Hardison’s mouth.

“See?” she says breathlessly, attaching her secondary rope so she can swing out and open the doors. “No time at all.”

Hardison smiles at her. “Unfortunately.”


End file.
